La importancia del nombre
by radenzaprior
Summary: Andrómeda Black tiene pocas certezas. Sabe que Bella está loca. Sabe que no va a permitir que la casen a la fuerza. Y sabe que enamorarse de Ted Tonks es una muy mala idea. Un retrato de Andrómeda Black, antes y después de conocer a Ted Tonks. Amigo invisible 2018.


_Disclaimer: No poseo a Harry Potter ni a ninguno de sus personajes. Esto es solo por diversión._

 _Este fic participa del amigo invisible 2018 - 2019 del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black." Es un regalo para Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter. ¡Espero te guste! Lamento que sea solo tu petición fácil. Me fracturé una vertebra en Diciembre y no pude hacer nada más._

 **La importancia del nombre. (Amigo invisible 2018)**

Corría el año 1969. Led Zeppelín lanzaba su primer álbum. Estados Unidos estaba por poner a su primer hombre en la luna. En España, Franco instituía ley marcial y cerraba la universidad de Madrid. 1969 se perfilaba para ser un año interesante en el mundo muggle.

Lamentablemente, a nosotros no nos concierne esta historia. Si el mundo muggle estaba a punto de iniciar un año interesante, el mundo mágico estaba a punto de comenzar uno histórico. Las cosas que sucedían en el mundo mágico y en concreto, la familia Black, estaban a punto de iniciar un cambio político enorme.

El mundo mágico se divide en facciones. La conservadora, a la que pertenecían los Black, estaba siendo cortejada por un Lord sin nombre, que se ofrecía a actuar como mentor para un grupo de jóvenes selectos, conocidos como los mortífagos. El nombre de la organización resultaba auspicioso y prometía poder. La magia de este mentor, tan poderosa, devoraba la muerte.

Toda historia requiere de una protagonista. De una mano inocente que eche a andar el efecto domino que cambie el mundo. No puede ser cualquiera, nuestra protagonista debe estar lo suficientemente bien posicionada como para contar una historia de interés.

Con aquello aclarado, permítanme presentarles a Andrómeda Black.

Había quienes decían que los Black estaban malditos. Eran demasiado poderosos como para no despertar tales habladurías. "Toujours pur" venía con un precio.

Si los Black estaban malditos, la maldición de Andrómeda era la peor. Andrómeda veía demasiado. Todos tenían múltiples máscaras y Andrómeda tenía el don especial de verlas todas.

Para Andrómeda, los nombres eran importantes. Si tenías que convivir a diario con la maldición que llevabas en las venas era natural que te aferrases a algo para no perder la cordura.

Bella era sinónimo de pecados capitales. Lujuria, deseo, avaricia. Crueldad. Decir su nombre te dejaba un dejo dulzón en los labios, como si te empalagaras tras comer mucho caramelo. Bellatrix, por otro lado, era misterio y seducción a partes iguales. También era intolerancia y fanatismo. Mientras Bella se revolcaba en un armario de escobas con los Lestrange, Bellatrix revoloteaba alrededor de un mentor desconocido que buscaba la supremacía sangre pura.

Bellatrix no era tan interesante. Dos máscaras simplonas que no impresionaban a nadie. ¿Pero Narcisa? Narcisa era el misterio más intrigante. En apariencia, la señorita perfecta. Bordaba, cantaba, tocaba el piano y era completamente estúpida en cualquier asunto que no involucrase escoger el color de una túnica. Cisa era la princesa manipuladora. Envolvía a los hombres en su dedo meñique con solo un parpadeo. Estaba llena de recursos y era una despiadada reina del hielo. Cissy, en cambio, era la amante. Completamente humana, con debilidades fácilmente explotables, amorosa.

Si querías triunfar en Slytherin, tenías que ser como Narcisa. Aquel no era el caso de Sirius. Sirius perfilaba para Gryffindor desde la cuna. Demasiado honorable y osado. Terco, nada había en él de la flexibilidad Slytherin. Orión, como lo llamaba su madre, era el perfecto principito sangre pura. Ansiaba el afecto materno y haría cualquier cosa por complacer a Walburga. No era una máscara dominante, aquello era obvio, y acabaría por romperse bajo la presión de Walburga.

Reg era un chico altamente sensible. Astuto e inteligente, pero sin ambición. No era un líder, sino que un seguidor. Aún era demasiado pequeño para tener otras máscaras.

Andrómeda Black era exactamente igual a sus hermanas. Tenía los rizos y párpados pesados de Bellatrix y la sonrisa de Narcisa. Era una adecuada señorita de sangre pura que estaba a punto de iniciar su sexto año.

Andrómeda había obtenido diez TIMOS.

— ¿Por qué te quemas las pestañas estudiando, Meda?— Había dicho su madre. — A ningún mago le gustan las brujas inteligentes. Deberías ser más como tus hermanas.

Joder con aquello. Andrómeda estaba cansada de su familia. Era por eso que usaba su cabello recogido y no se acercaba a nadie. Todos la conocían como la solitaria de Slytherin, la muchacha que se conducía con aplomo y elegancia, la inalcanzable.

Así que aquí estaba, sola como de costumbre, sentada en plena clase de artimancia. Sacó las plumas y pergaminos de su bolsa y observó como el aula se llenaba lentamente. Estaba en una posición estratégica, en la segunda fila contra la pared. Desde allí podía ver todo el salón. Junto a ella, un puesto vacío, sus compañeros de clase eran lo suficientemente sabios como para no intentar sentarse junto a ella.

—Este año haremos algo diferente. — El profesor Wildfire dijo, iniciando la clase. —El trabajo de este semestre será en parejas y deberán alterar un hechizo usando vectores artimánticos.

Ante esta declaración, el salón estalló en murmullos. La clase consistía en su mayoría de Ravenclaws y Slytherins, pero ninguno parecía poder contener su emoción con respecto al nuevo proyecto.

Wildfire esperó pacientemente a que el ruido disminuyera.

— ¿Señor Laughalot?— Preguntó

— ¿Usted escogerá las parejas?— El chico miraba disimuladamente a uno de sus amigos.

—Las parejas se escogerán al azar. — El profesor cogió un caldero de uno de los estantes y agitó su varita. —Los llamaré y sacarán el nombre de su pareja del caldero.

—Señorita Abbott, por favor. — La muchacha se levantó y escogió un nombre.

—Thadeus Greengrass. — El chico dio una sonrisa tentativa a su nueva compañera. Andrómeda se tranquilizó de inmediato. Era de las primeras en la lista por su apellido y era muy poco probable que terminara con alguien desagradable.

Otras parejas se formaron y pronto era su turno. Se levantó con gracia y cogió uno de los nombres.

—Edward Tonks. — Leyó con disgusto. Un sangre sucia de Hufflepuff.

—Prefiero que me digan Ted. — Tonks le sonrió y la invitó junto a él. Andrómeda se sentó en el banco a su lado de forma rígida. — ¿Hay alguna forma en la que prefieras que te llame?— El chico sonrió y sus ojos azules se iluminaron de picardía.

—Black está bien. — Espetó Andrómeda, con los labios fruncidos.

—No me gusta tu apellido. Hay otras dos Black en la escuela. Le falta personalidad. — Comentó Ted, sus dedos trazando patrones invisibles en el escritorio.

—Mi apellido es uno de los más respetados…— Ted se burló del tono imperioso de Andrómeda, impidiéndole continuar.

—Andrómeda es nombre de princesa. — El sangre sucia interrumpió. —Entonces, princesa, ¿Qué hechizo alteraremos?

—El Densaugeo— Decidió Andrómeda. —Podría hacer crecer el cabello en vez de los dientes.

—Rapunzel, Rapunzel, deja caer tu cabello. — Rió Ted. Ante la mirada de incomprensión de Andrómeda, sonrió con amargura. —Una princesa muggle de cabello largo.

Andrómeda puso una expresión desdeñosa. Ted optó por ignorarla.

—Creo que debemos comenzar por dibujar los vectores del hechizo original y luego identificar que hacen.

Andrómeda cogió un pergamino y comenzó a dibujar, ignorando al chico.

Cuando se acabó la clase, Andrómeda casi tropezó en su prisa por salir de allí.

— ¡Deberíamos juntarnos un día a alterar el hechizo!— Tonks exclamó.

—El viernes, después de clases, en la biblioteca. — Andrómeda dijo, por encima del hombro. —No llegues tarde.

* * *

—Andrómeda— Bellatrix tomó asiento a su lado durante la cena. —Escuché que estás trabajando con un sangre sucia. — Su tono era casual, pero Andrómeda podía ver la amenaza en sus ojos. Bella estaba jodidamente loca.

—Yo no me asocio con sangre sucia. — Andrómeda, con una voz de hielo, contestó. No debía exaltarse, aquello era más propio de Bella, debía ser más astuta. —Me emparejaron con él por un trabajo de Artimancia.

—No seas demasiado amigable. Debes cuidar con quienes te codeas. Lo que haces se refleja en mí y a mi mentor no le gustaría que mi hermana menor ande con sangres sucias. Además, no querrás espantar a tus pretendientes. — Asintió con la cabeza en dirección al final de la mesa de Slytherin.

Andrómeda observó con disgusto a Sebastián Nott. El chico estaba en el año de Bellatrix y parecía muy interesado en ella hasta que se enredó con Rodolphus Lestrange. Ahora, tras descubrir que Andrómeda era una copia a carbón de su hermana mayor, no cesaba de intentar cortejarla.

Andrómeda lo odiaba. Era un sádico, como Bella, y disfrutaba con el dolor ajeno. Era guapo, aquello no se podía negar, pero una cara bonita no compensaba su horrible personalidad.

Un poco más allá, Corban Yaxley coqueteaba descaradamente con una chica de quinto año. Tenía fama de conquistador y nadie se resistía a sus encantos. Se rumoreaba que una vez había hecho sonrojar a Mcgonagall. Estaba en el año de Andrómeda y no podía comprender como no caía a sus pies.

El mes pasado había intentado besarla y Andrómeda lo había hechizado tanto que necesito un viaje a la enfermería. Aquello, sin embargo, no lo disuadió en lo más mínimo y continuaba con sus atenciones.

—Cambia la cara, hermanita. Nott es un buen partido y Yaxley es guapo. No deberías hacerles tantos desplantes si no quieres terminar casada con uno de nuestros primos. — Bellatrix dijo. —Aunque si no quieres casarte, siempre podrías llegar a un acuerdo con Rabastan.

— ¿Y servir como tapadera para tus tonterías? Ni lo pienses. — Andrómeda tampoco quería atarse de por vida a Bellatrix, pero aquello no era conveniente decirlo. —Tengo un poco de dignidad.

Bellatrix rió. Fuerte, exuberante, para nada discreta. Llamó la atención de toda la mesa, Rodolphus la miraba embobado. Rabastan sonreía de manera perversa.

—Las hermanas saben compartir. — Andrómeda bufó de una manera muy impropia ante el comentario de Bella.

—Algo terrible que decir con respecto a alguien que amas. — Andrómeda dijo y Bella sonrió lentamente. Sus labios se estiraron en una mueca provocativa. Rodolphus, creyendo que la sonrisa era para él, la devolvió estúpidamente. Andrómeda rodó los ojos ante la demostración de su hermana.

—No amo a ninguno de los dos. Es solo sexo. Podrías quedarte con él. — Bella le acarició el hombro. —Te pareces a mí, ni siquiera notaría la diferencia.

Andrómeda no quería continuar la conversación. Dolía demasiado. Esperó unos minutos antes de levantarse y salir, para no llamar la atención.

Se dirigía a las mazmorras, cuando una mano en su hombro la detuvo. Andrómeda no estaba acostumbrada a ser tocada, nadie se le acercaba, excepto ese baboso de Yaxley…

Volteó bruscamente y le dio un codazo en las costillas a su agresor. El chico que se frotaba el pecho era mucho más alto que Yaxley y vestía un uniforme amarillo y negro, no verde y plata. Andrómeda levantó la vista y se topó, horrorizada, con los ojos azules de Ted Tonks.

—No estoy acostumbrada a que me toquen. — Ofreció como explicación. — ¿Necesitas algo?

—Te vi salir del gran salón. Lucías molesta. — Ted se rascó el cuello, incomodo. —Quería ver como estabas.

— ¡No soy un estúpido caso de caridad, Tonks!— Espetó Andrómeda. —No necesito de tu lastima. No somos amigos.

—Pero creí…— Andrómeda lo detuvo con un movimiento de muñeca.

—Creíste mal, entonces. — Iba a irse, indignada, pero Ted la detuvo. No parecía enojado por su resistencia.

—No terminaste de cenar. Acompáñame a las cocinas. — Su mano se deslizó en la de ella, convenciendo a los dedos tercos de relajarse en su agarre. Se sentía casi natural. Debía oponerse pero ya era tarde, Ted la estaba arrastrando y Andrómeda había olvidado convenientemente que podía hechizarlo. Una joven de su clase debería detener aquella locura. ¿En las cocinas, con un sangre sucia?

Ted no se veía sucio. No olía mal tampoco, una mezcla agradable de madera y colonia masculina. Y era un mago muy hábil. El prejuicio parecía infundado.

Ted, ajeno al escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido, le hizo cosquillas a una pintura y la puerta a las cocinas se abrió.

—Hola. — Andrómeda saludó al pequeño elfo domestico que les abrió la puerta. — ¿Crees que podrías traerme unas galletas con chips de chocolate y un vaso de leche tibia?

—Mitzy le traerá las galletas a la señorita. — Asintió el elfo, su pequeña cabecita sacudiéndose con fuerza. — ¿Y para el señor?

—Una taza de té y un trozo de pastel de chocolate estará bien.

* * *

Se encontraron el viernes en la biblioteca. Y el sábado por la mañana. Y el martes. Y el jueves después de eso. Andrómeda no quería pensar en lo que eso significaba. Ted no era su igual, era un nacido de muggles, un sangre sucia.

Habían hablado mucho. Ted era comprensivo, suave y cariñoso. Andrómeda no se sentía molesta cuando era él quien la tocaba. No veía a Andrómeda Black o a la señorita sangre pura. Veía a Dromeda y aquello era refrescante y aterrador a partes iguales.

—El prejuicio no tiene fundamentos. — Le dijo a Ted ¿Y cuando dejó de ser Tonks? —Eres brillante y eres un s-nacido de muggles— Ted resopló.

—Dilo con todas sus letras, Dromeda.— Se apartó mechones de cabello arenoso de la cara. —Sangre sucia. ¿Ibas a decir eso?

Andrómeda cogió su mano por sobre la mesa de la biblioteca. Ted no se veía enojado.

—¿No estás enojado?— Preguntó.

—Intento estarlo. Intento mirarte y ver a la hija de la casa de los Black. Intento mirarte y ver a la hermana de Bella. Y te miro y veo a la chica que utiliza su varita para sujetar sus moños. Veo a la chica a la que el pelo le crepita con poder cuando ve una injusticia. Veo a la chica que es amable con los elfos domésticos. Y te veo y no puedo enojarme.

—Eso es muy dulce de tu parte.

—No es tu culpa, Dromeda. Así te educaron. Lo importante es que has superado tus prejuicios y que te arrepientes cuando cometes un desliz. Estas intentando cambiar y eso es bueno.

—¿Podrías enseñarme acerca del mundo muggle?— Preguntó Andrómeda, trazando patrones de forma ausente en el escritorio.

—Por supuesto.— Ted se inclinó hacia ella de forma cómplice, apartando los libros. —¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Qué usan?— Andrómeda se arrepintió de inmediato. ¿Había sido muy brusca? —Es decir, te he visto los fines de semana usando unos pantalones extraños. Y unas camisas muy coloridas.

—¿Te fijas en cómo me visto? Quién lo diría, las calladitas sí son las peores.— Andrómeda se sintió sonrojar y golpeó a Ted en el brazo. —Bien, bromas aparte, los muggles usan mucho los colores, es por un movimiento llamado hippies…

* * *

—Dromeda— Ted dijo, mientras la chica marcaba con tinta roja unos vectores. —Dromeda.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó, molesta por la interrupción.

—Te traje algo.— Ted sonaba ansioso y Andrómeda levantó la vista del pergamino para verlo apretando un pequeño paquete.

—¿Qué es?— Ted lo empujó hacia ella. Andrómeda lo ignoró por unos minutos más. No quería parecer demasiado ansiosa.

Finalmente, cansada de la impaciencia que podía sentir emanando del Hufflepuff, abrió el paquete. Mentiría si dijera que no sentía curiosidad.

Dentro, había una barra de algo ceroso que parecía lápiz labial y un libro de tapas blandas. La encuadernación se veía barata.

—Le pedí a mi madre que te enviara un labial y un libro muggle. Pensé mucho en qué pedirle y me di cuenta que eran de las pocas cosas que no interferirían con la magia.

—Muchas gracias.— Andrómeda acaricio el lomo del libro y se deslizó el labial en el bolsillo.

—Es Cumbres Borrascosas, de Emily Brontë. Un clásico. Espero que te guste.— Andrómeda le sonrió.

—Me gusta. De veras.

* * *

Andrómeda no planeaba nada aquel sábado. Se había despertado temprano y se dio una ducha larga y agradable. Estaba usando sus túnicas favoritas, de un gris metálico, y tenía el cabello en una trenza que le rodeaba la cabeza.

Cuando se estaba arreglando había recordado el regalo de Ted. El labial era de un rosa pálido, un tono neutro que combinaba muy bien con su piel de porcelana.

Salió de su dormitorio con una sonrisa en la cara y se dirigió al gran comedor. Estaba desayunando cuando Narcisa se sentó a su lado.

—¿Nuevo labial?— Preguntó, mirándose las puntas del cabello. —No es uno de los tonos de Wicca— Narcisa hizo su observación en un tono engañosamente casual. Pero Andrómeda no era una Slytherin por nada.

—¿Estas segura? ¿Lo reconoces?— Andrómeda se lleva la taza de té a los labios y mira a Narcisa por sobre el borde.

—Andrómeda— Renuncia Narcisa. —Sé de donde lo sacaste.

—¿Sí?— Andrómeda coge una tostada, intentando que sus manos no tiemblen.

—El sangre sucia te lo dio. No soy estúpida, hermanita.

—Nadie dijo que lo fueras.

—No diré nada, pero ambas sabemos que si yo lo noté, otros también lo harán.

* * *

 _Querido Ted:_

 _Esta semana no he hecho nada especial. Mi madre ha entrado en un frenesí navideño, intentando asegurarse que todo esté perfecto para la visita de Tía Walburga y Tío Orión. Bella me ha arrastrado a una de sus citas con Lestrange como escolta, para mantener todo casto. Lestrange, comprensiblemente ha llevado a Rabastan. Fui la cuarta rueda en la tarde más incómoda de mi vida. Rabastan ha intentado convencerme de follar con él. Al parecer, siempre soy la segunda opción de los que están coladitos por Bella. Lo abofeteé en pleno callejón Diagon._

 _Aún no sé qué regalarte. ¿Alguna sugerencia?_

 _Dromeda._

 _Querida Dromeda:_

 _Me he divertido bastante en el mundo muggle. Fui con mis padres al cine a ver una nueva película la semana pasada. Era una americana y creo que te hubiese gustado mucho. Es acerca de una mujer que enamora a un tipo por correspondencia y luego le roba todo su dinero. Muy a lo femme fatale. Definitivamente Slytherin._

 _No me sorprende lo de Rabastan. Nadie ha dicho nunca que fuese conocido por su inteligencia. Quien no te vea como su primera opción no te merece en absoluto. Eres una bruja maravillosa. Me aseguraré de patear su trasero en el siguiente partido contra Slytherin._

 _Ya tengo tu regalo comprado. En cuanto a lo que quiero, no haré tu vida más fácil. Es tu misión averiguarlo, cariño. (Es broma, bruja. Cualquier cosa estará bien)_

 _¿Podrías escabullirte un día y venir a visitarme?_

 _Ted._

 _Ted:_

 _No tengo mucho tiempo. Mis padres han comenzado a sospechar de que reciba lechuzas tan seguido, especialmente porque soy la antisocial de la familia. Tuve que escabullirme para poder usar las lechuzas. Envía tu dirección, un día y una hora. Me escaparé de casa y conseguiré que Cisa me cubra. Ten ropa para mí. No poseo nada con lo que pueda pasar inadvertida en el mundo muggle._

 _Rabastan es un cerdo. Igual que Nott. ¿Puedes creer que me invitó a una fiesta de año nuevo? Invitó a otros Slytherins. No a Bella ni a Rodolphus, totalmente comprensible, y aun así maleducado porque invitó a Cisa y a mí. Madre me va a obligar a ir._

 _Deséame suerte con mis escapadas._

 _Dromeda._

Así que aquí se encontraba Andrómeda, a punto de hacer lo más Hufflepuff que había hecho en su vida. Mintiendo por un amigo.

—Acércate a mi caldero, lleno de amor caliente e intenso…— Andrómeda podía oír a Cisa tararear desde el otro lado de la puerta. Temerosa de acobardarse nuevamente, Andrómeda golpeó.

Se oyeron unas suaves pisadas y Narcisa, con cara de molestia, abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué?— Dijo la rubia, con los ojos entrecerrados. Su cabello rubio estaba desordenado y lleno de friz, lo que la hacía ver como un león.

—Necesito un favor.— Narcisa se apartó de la puerta con malos modos e hizo un gesto grosero, invitándola a entrar.

Narcisa se sentó frente al espejo del tocador y le tendió un frasco y un peine de plata. Andrómeda obedeció la orden silenciosa y comenzó a cepillar el cabello de su hermana menor con sleakeasy. Narcisa, al contrario de Bella y Andrómeda, no abrazaba la textura natural de su cabello y dedicaba incansables esfuerzos a domesticar sus rizos.

Andrómeda le cepilló el cabello en silencio durante unos minutos. Cisa la miraba en el espejo, con el ceño fruncido.

—Quiero que me cubras. — Dijo de golpe. —Tengo un lugar en el que estar este martes.— Narcisa no lucía muy convencida, así que Andrómeda decidió endulzar el trato. —Puedes reunirte con Lucius en el callejón Diagon y los dejaré solos. Debes decirle a mamá que voy como tu escolta. A las seis, nos reuniremos en el caldero y volveremos juntas a casa.

—Nunca me dejarías a solas con Lucius, a menos que lo que vayas a hacer fuera realmente importante. Te importa demasiado mi honor.— Narcisa lucia sospechosa. —¡¿No estarás pensando en encontrarte con Yaxley?!— Narcisa abrió los ojos con horror. —Entiendo que las brujas tenemos necesidades, sin embargo, como una Black tienes que tener estándares, Yaxley es una…— Andrómeda rodó los ojos e interrumpió a la chica.

—Una patética excusa para un mago, lo sé, Cisa. Voy a reunirme con un amigo.

—¿Te refieres al sangre sucia?— Narcisa se levantó del tocador y se lanzó el cabello por sobre un hombro. —Es guapo y llena muy bien sus túnicas de Quiddicht. Para un romance oculto no está mal. Como marido, basta decir que nuestros padres…

—¡Cisa!— Exclamó Andrómeda en reprimenda. Se estaba sonrojando, lo sabía. —Ted es mi amigo. ¡Y no quiero oír una palabra más al respecto!

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¡Por merlín! Era una broma.— Narcisa se acarició el cabello, que ahora se encontraba liso y ordenado y marchó a la puerta. —Vete. Tengo que prepararme para mi cita con Lu.

Andrómeda sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. ¿Lu? Quien diría que Malfoy estaba tan domesticado. Pero Narcisa había demostrado ser más tolerante de lo que Andrómeda esperaba y no quería presionar su suerte.

* * *

Salieron el martes por la mañana muy temprano. Andrómeda llevaba una túnica negra que se parecía un poco a las cosas que había visto usar a otras chicas en Hogwarts. Dejó a Narcisa en el caldero, desayunando con Lucius, con instrucciones estrictas de encontrarse allí a eso de las seis.

Apenas puso un pie fuera del caldero, notó que el Londres muggle era mucho más frio que su contraparte mágica. También estaba muy mal vestida para el clima, aunque a su satisfacción, encajaba bastante bien. Al ser tan temprano, había muchas chicas que caminaban por la calle con el cabello revuelto y túnicas cortas (¿Aquellos eran los famosos vestidos?) Tenían el mismo aspecto que Bella cuando se le pasaba la mano con el whisky de fuego.

Caminó lentamente, empapándose de la libertad que el anonimato propiciaba. En estas calles, donde los negocios recién comenzaban a abrir, era solo otra chica con aspecto cansado y cabello revuelto.

Habían quedado en un café cerca de Kings Cross. Andrómeda había decidido que tomaría el autobús noctámbulo, lo que sería una nueva experiencia para ella. Los Black no tomaban el transporte público.

Andrómeda levantó su varita y nada pudo prepararla para lo que vio. Un autobús gigante derrapó en la acera frente a ella. Tenía tres pisos y era de color morado.

Un hombre bajó por la escalerilla y Andrómeda tropezó hacia atrás por el susto.

—Oh, querida. ¿Primera vez en el noctámbulo?— Andrómeda asintió. —Te cobraré un poco menos, entonces. Ernie es un conductor un tanto… peculiar.— Andrómeda soltó una risita nerviosa y permitió que el hombre la ayudara a subir. —Me llamo Eric Prang, soy su hermano. ¿A dónde te diriges hoy?

—Voy a Kings Cross.— Andrómeda había conseguido un mapa de Londres y pensaba caminar hasta el café. Si se perdía, siempre podía pedir indicaciones.

El hombre extendió la mano y Andrómeda depositó unos cuantos sickles. Se subió al autobús y se puso la capucha. No le haría ningún bien ser reconocida por el padre de algún compañero.

Al instante, fue arrojada a un asiento por el violento encendido del motor. Agradeció no haber desayunado, porque con cada vuelta se sentía más inclinada a vomitar. Pero ella era una Black y los Black no vomitaban. Al menos, no en público.

Nunca había estado tan ansiosa por llegar a Kings Cross antes. Si no hubiese sido indigno, se hubiera lanzado con el autobús aún en movimiento. Agradeció haber planeado con antelación el caminar hasta el café. Le daría tiempo para recuperar la compostura.

Kings Cross era realmente coqueto. Había pequeñas tiendas y cafés dispersos por todo el lugar. La influencia industrial se notaba en las construcciones robustas, hechas en acero. Podía ser un lugar agradable y, sin embargo, era notoriamente obrero.

No fue difícil ubicar el café. Tenía un letrero brillante de neón y la figura larguirucha de Ted estaba reclinada contra la vidriera. El chico se veía bien, en pantalones azul oscuro y un sweater amarillo. Estaba usando la bufanda de Hufflepuff y sostenía una bolsa blanca.

—Andrómeda.— Dijo Ted, caminando hacia ella. —Te traje esto.

Andrómeda recibió la bolsa y permitió que le abriera la puerta. La bolsa era de un material extraño y resbaloso, no del clásico papel o tela del callejón Diagon.

—Ordenemos algo de comer y mientras llega puedes ir al baño a cambiarte.— Andrómeda asintió de forma ansiosa. Aquello era algo con lo que estaba familiarizada, los cafés y restaurantes funcionaban de la misma forma en el mundo mágico.

—Quiero un té caliente y una porción de galletas. Pide por mí e iré al baño de inmediato.

El día resulta maravilloso. Con Ted, habían visitado tiendas, fueron al cine y comieron en un pintoresco restaurant. Había sido una aventura. Ponerse la ropa muggle se había sentido como disfrazarse, ¡Incluso había usado pantalones! Si tan solo su madre la hubiese visto.

Pero ya era hora de volver al mundo mágico. Si pudiese quedarse por siempre con Ted, Andrómeda no dudaría.

Sintiéndose traviesa, escondió en su bolsillo un caramelo que Ted le había comprado. Un crunchie honey. Era un chocolate relleno con miel. Le recordaba a Ted, con los colores de Hufflepuff.

Se cambió de ropa antes de entrar al caldero chorreante. Narcisa la esperaba junto al flú, con una ceja alzada al ver la bolsa.

—¿Tuviste un buen día?— Preguntó, señalando la bolsa.

—Se podría decir que sí.— Con un encanto rápido, Andrómeda encogió la bolsa y la puso en el bolsillo de su túnica. —¿Confío en que no hiciste nada inmoral?

—¿Confío en que no estuviste con el sangre sucia?— Narcisa la mira con desdén. No parece dispuesta a permitir que Andrómeda se salga con la suya y actué como la hermana mayor estricta.

Andrómeda cree que no vale la pena discutir y se mete al flú.

* * *

Andrómeda estudia su reflejo en el espejo. La túnica de gala le llega hasta los pies. Es de color azul, con la falda imitando el plumaje de un pavo real. La máscara que usa cubre la mitad de su rostro y lleva plumas en distintos tonos de azul.

Tiene el cabello suelto y domado gracias a sleakeasy. Luce como una completa extraña, lo que es el propósito en una mascarada de año nuevo. Tal vez así consiga evitar al idiota de Nott.

Su hermana menor viste una túnica gris tan clara que parece blanca. Junto a su máscara plateada, parece una auténtica reina del hielo.

Las hermanas cruzan miradas y por primera vez se comunican sin palabras. Esta noche era suya.

Llegan por flú. El salón de reuniones de los Nott está bellamente decorado y los muebles se han apartado para permitir la existencia de una pista de baile. A un costado, mesas llenas de bebidas y bocadillos aguardan para los agotados bailarines. Ya hay una gran cantidad de magos pululando alrededor de la mesa. Las brujas están presentes en una proporción mucho menor. Los números están mal para una reunión formal.

Andrómeda mira las botellas sobre la mesa, y tal como lo sospechaba, hay whisky de fuego y vino de elfo en forma muy liberal. Claramente, los padres de Nott no estaban en casa.

No es el tipo de reunión en la que se siente cómoda. Se iría pero no puede dejar a Narcisa sola ni obligarla a irse con ella. Parecía estar contenta en aquel ambiente y tras el favor del otro día, Andrómeda no tiene corazón para negarle nada.

Andrómeda se dirige a la mesa con las bebidas. Hay muchos ojos en ella, sin embargo no deja que la afecte. Coge un vaso y se sirve un whisky de fuego. Se reclina contra una mesa y lo bebe a sorbos, observando la habitación. Cree ver a Narcisa bailar con un mago alto y de cabello oscuro.

Se contenta con observar la habitación desde las sombras. Rechaza varias peticiones para bailar y bebe su whisky con calma.

—¿Por qué una bruja tan bella como tú está en un rincón y no en la pista de baile?— Un hombre con máscara roja pregunta. Es más alto que Andrómeda, lo que no es una hazaña muy impresionante.

—Supongo.— Andrómeda dice mientras se moja los labios con su whisky. —Que no he hallado la pareja adecuada.

Sorprendentemente, el mago se ríe. Su cabello rubio se sacude con su risa y Andrómeda no puede dejar de pensar en Lucius Malfoy. Se parece un poco a él, pero es mucho más alto y musculoso.

—¿Quieres bailar, pequeña dama?— Extiende una de sus manos, grande, como el resto de él. Andrómeda la coge sin pensar y apura el whisky de fuego. El mago sonríe. Tiene una boca pecaminosa, de labios gruesos y sensuales.

—Me gustan las chicas que saben lo que quieren.— Dice mientras la coge por la cintura y la pega a él. Ciertamente indecente. —No creo haberte visto en Hogwarts.— Suena más a pregunta que afirmación.

Andrómeda se ríe a carcajadas de manera impropia.

—Creo que recordaría a una chica como tú.— El chico deja que sus manos vaguen en la espalda de Andrómeda. Ella se aprieta contra él como toda respuesta.

—Juguemos a algo.— Susurra Andrómeda en su oído. No es algo que ella haría, el whisky de fuego la está envalentonando. —Puedes hacerme diez preguntas, sin preguntar por mi apellido, familia o nombre. Si adivinas quien soy…— Andrómeda deja que sus labios rocen la concha de la oreja del chico. —Puedes ir conmigo a los jardines.

—Y si pierdo…— El chico deja que sus manos bajen un poco. Casi allí, pero sin tocar.

—Si pierdes, te quitarás tu antifaz. Dependerá de mí ubicarte.

—Mejor que no pierda, entonces. — El mago acomoda a Andrómeda en sus brazos y continúan balanceándose al ritmo de la música. —¿Cuántas hermanas tienes?— Es una buena pregunta, muy Slytherin.

—Dos.

—¿En qué año estás?— El chico enreda sus dedos en su cabello y tira ligeramente, obligándola mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sexto.

—No mucho menor que yo, entonces. ¿Estado de sangre?

—Pura.— El chico sonríe como tiburón.

—Me gusta como acentúas la erre. ¿Tus hermanas están en la misma casa que tú?

—Sí.

—Tus ojos, ¿Son una característica familiar?— A Andrómeda se le escapa una risa.

—Sí— Ojos oscuros, como todos los Black.

—Eres muy bonita, pequeña dama.— El chico la obliga a girar. —¿Te gusta leer?

—Mucho.

—¿Tu nombre es una constelación?— Andrómeda asiente.

—Hola, Andrómeda Black.— La chica se ríe. —¿Sabes con quien estás hablando?

—¿Rowle?— El mago hace una reverencia burlona.

—A su servicio, mi dama.— Andrómeda se ríe y le coge la mano. —Si hubiera sabido lo que ocultabas bajo esas horribles túnicas y esos libros, me hubiera acercado antes.

—Tal vez me gusta mi anonimato.— Rowle bufa y se deja guiar por el salón.

—Eres de todo menos anónima, Andrómeda Black. Al menos para mí. Si quieres encajar y ocultarte hazlo en el centro de un grupo grande, no como la chica sexy y misteriosa.

—Solo crees que soy guapa porque me has visto arreglada.

Llegan a los jardines entre risas y roces prohibidos. Los jardines Nott son impresionantes, llenos de rosales y arbustos. Andrómeda ignora los bancos y se sienta en el borde de la fuente. Rowle se instala a su lado en silencio. Andrómeda se estremece y Rowle le tiende su capa.

—Voy a hacer algo absolutamente impropio.— Andrómeda dice, viendo a Rowle directo a los ojos. El chico sonríe con picardía, seguro de que va a recibir un beso. Andrómeda se inclina hacia él y Rowle la sigue, como hipnotizado. Es entonces cuando la chica se quita los zapatos de tacón y le sonríe como un tiburón.

—Eres otra cosa, Andrómeda.— Ríe Rowle y le quita el antifaz. —Andrómeda es muy impersonal, quiero llamarte de otra forma, algo solo entre nosotros.

—Solo si puedo llamarte Thor.

—Eres una dama difícil ¿Eh? ¿Qué tal Dromeda?— Andrómeda recuerda a Ted y sacude la cabeza. Dromeda era una chica libre y aventurera.

—¿Andy?— La bruja lo piensa unos minutos. Andy sonaba a chica dulce, coqueta y provocadora.

—Me gusta.— Thor se quita su propio antifaz y la besa. Es apasionado, nada como imaginaba su primer beso. No hay chispa tampoco, pero la lujuria lo compensa a montones. —Un nombre adecuado para una cosita tan linda como tú.

—No quiero un contrato de matrimonio.— Andrómeda dice mientras le muerde el labio al chico. —Nadie se entera.

—Por supuesto que no, pequeña dama. ¿Por quién me tomas?— Responde él, tironeándole el cabello. —Confidencialidad total.— La mano de Thor serpentea por su cintura y Andrómeda prácticamente se derrite contra él. Las cosas comienzan a calentarse y a ponerse comprometedoras. Así que, por supuesto, es entonces cuando Lucius y Cissy llegan al jardín, besándose y riendo. Ambas hermanas se miran a los ojos, y por segunda vez en la noche, se entienden sin palabras.

—¡Meda! ¡Te estaba buscando! Tenemos que irnos.— La rubia se despega de Lucius y aprovechando la distracción, coge a Andrómeda del brazo y la arrastra al flú. No es una de sus salidas más brillantes, tienen que admitirlo.

Una vez llegan a la seguridad de su casa y su elfo doméstico les da chocolate caliente y galletas ambas se miran y comienzan a reír como histéricas. Andrómeda, en su prisa por marcharse, aún tiene la capa de Thor sobre los hombros.

—¿Thorfinn Rowle?— Pregunta Narcisa entre carcajadas. —No sabía que te gustaban los nórdicos.

—¡Te estaba buscando!— Contraataca Andrómeda. —¿Me buscabas dentro de la boca de Lucius, acaso?

—Rowle no es tan terrible. Es un poco bruto, pero parece que te van los jugadores de Quiddicht rubios.

—Besa de maravilla. ¡Y esas manos!— Suspira Andrómeda.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

* * *

Cuando vuelven a Hogwarts, nada es igual. Thor no ha incumplido su promesa, aunque si lo hiciera no podría ser peor de lo que ya es. El chico carece de cualquier disimulo y se dedica a lanzarle miradas cargadas a Andrómeda.

Andrómeda ha vuelto a ocultarse en sus túnicas holgadas y a recogerse el cabello en trenzas apretadas. Ted parece mirarla con un nuevo respeto en los ojos. No sabe por qué.

Un día Andrómeda baja al campo de Quiddicht mientras el equipo de Hufflepuff está entrenando. Se sienta en las gradas y saca un libro de artimancia, esperando que la noten.

No tarda demasiado. Pronto, los jugadores comienzan a susurrar.

—¿Alguien la conoce?— Grita el capitán del equipo. Suena molesto.

—Yo. Creo que me está esperando.— Dice Ted, bajando de su escoba.

—Pues ve a ver que quiere, Ted. Está distrayendo al resto del equipo.

—Dromeda.— Se planta frente a ella, aun sosteniendo su bate. —¿Sucede algo?

—Quería estar contigo. Mañana es tu cumpleaños. Debemos celebrar. Voy esperar a que termines.

Ted la mira y sacude la cabeza.

—Estás loca, Andrómeda Black. Hace un frío horroroso y quieres quedarte aquí.

—Esperaré. ¿Qué quieres hacer después?— Pregunta Andrómeda.

—Bueno.— Ted dice con un brillo diabólico en sus ojos. —¿Te gusta volar?

A Andrómeda no le gusta volar. Pero es Ted. Y va a estar de cumpleaños.

—Supongo.— Ted le sonríe y vuelve a la práctica. Algo debe decirle a su equipo, puesto que dejan de observarla y se dedican a entrenar.

Al finalizar la práctica, el equipo marcha a los vestidores excepto Ted, que se dirige hacia ella con dos escobas en la mano.

—Tú usarás mi escoba y yo usaré la de Amos. — El chico se quita las protecciones y deja su bate en las gradas. Andrómeda coge la escoba y la sostiene alejada de su cuerpo como quien sostiene a una alimaña desagradable.

—Vamos, Dromeda.— Insta Ted, subiéndose a su escoba. Andrómeda se sube a lo suya como amazona. Ted ríe. —Monta como una bruja de verdad, no como una dama.

Andrómeda intenta hacerlo pero se enreda con sus túnicas y acaba en el suelo.

—¡Dromeda!— La caída no fue de ni siquiera un metro, a Andrómeda le duele el orgullo más que el cuerpo. Ted baja de su escoba y suspira. Andrómeda sabe que está conteniendo la risa.

—Está bien, puedes reírte.— Ted estalla instantáneamente en carcajadas.

—Bien, bien.— Dice entre jadeos. —Cambio de planes. Vas a montar en frente mío y yo te sostendré. Tú darás la velocidad y la dirección, yo solo seré tu respaldo.

Andrómeda se monta en la escoba y Ted se posiciona detrás de ella. Coloca sus manos sobre las de Andrómeda y son sus piernas las que están en los estribos.

—Vamos, princesa.— Andrómeda da una patada ligera y se elevan cuidadosamente. Ted la empuja con su cuerpo y la obliga a inclinarse. Al instante, la escoba coge más velocidad. Andrómeda se tensa y niega con la cabeza. Su corazón late acelerado y respira de forma agitada.

—No puedo. Ted. No puedo.— Ted sonríe contra su pelo y la abraza con más fuerza.

—Si puedes, Dromeda.— Andrómeda tiembla contra él. Ted toma el control y los hace dar vueltas perezosas por la cancha. —Cuando estés lista.

Andrómeda Black no es una Gryffindor. Andrómeda Black es una señorita sangre pura. Jamás haría algo así. ¿Dromeda? Una chica aventurera. Y esto solo es otra aventura. Andrómeda respira hondo y eleva la escoba.

Ted ríe en su oído. Hermoso, brillante, vivo. Sus manos en su cintura y su aliento en su cuello. Piensa entonces en Thorfinn Rowle y sus manos grandes y descubre que tiene un tipo. Y Andrómeda sabe que está jodida.

* * *

Andrómeda está haciendo un ensayo de transfiguración cuando sucede. Bella entra como un huracán a la sala común, arrastrando a Narcisa del brazo. La mayor de los Black luce a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Narcisa lleva una mirada de confusión en el rostro de muñeca y Andrómeda sabe, con una mirada, qué está mal.

Se levanta de su asiento junto a la ventana y sigue a Bella y Narcisa al dormitorio de séptimo año. A aquella hora se encuentra completamente vacío. Andrómeda no alcanza a terminar de bloquear la puerta cuando Bella comienza a llorar.

—Me comprometieron con Rodolphus. — Solloza. Andrómeda y Narcisa se miran, confundidas.

Andrómeda le acaricia el cabello a Bella. Será una perra loca, pero es su hermana.

—Pensé que aquello era lo que querías.— Comenta Narcisa suavemente.

—Yo también lo creía. Y ahora, no lo es.— Bella grita y a Andrómeda se le parte el alma. —Me ha acosado todo el día, desde que se enteró de la firma del contrato. Me habla de bebés, casas, funciones de sociedad. ¡No quiero!

—¿No quieres casarte?— Pregunta Andrómeda. —¿Tener una casa, un hogar ancestral del que cuidar? ¿Ser como madre?— Bellatrix golpea la mano de Andrómeda y la aparta de ella.

—¡No! Esa vida simplona no es para mí. ¡Yo quiero más que eso, Meda! Quiero que me vean. A Bella, no a Lady Lestrange.

—No es un destino tan horroroso. Me gustaría llevar una casa y ser una Lady un día. — Narcisa murmura. —No creo que haya nada malo en eso.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hay, estúpida! No quiero que Rodolphus tenga poder sobre mí. No quiero tener que criar a sus mocosos. — Narcisa abre los ojos como un ciervo atrapado en los faros. No está acostumbrada a ser el foco de la ira de Bellatrix, a diferencia de Andrómeda.

—Está bien querer más. Eres una Slytherin. Se pueden hacer ambas cosas.— Andrómeda intenta apaciguar los ánimos.

—¿Y qué haría con los mocosos de Rodolphus? Él no quiere a una bruja que sea independiente, quiere una que críe a sus hijos. ¿Cómo puedo enorgullecer a mi maestro si estoy preñada o criando mocosos?— Bellatrix parece desinflarse. — Váyanse, quiero estar sola.— Está ocultando su rostro, pero por la forma entrecortada en la que habla, Andrómeda sabe que está llorando. —¡Váyanse!— Chilla Bellatrix. Andrómeda no espera más. Coge a Narcisa de la mano y sale del cuarto.

Más tarde esa noche, Andrómeda se sienta junto a Narcisa y le peina el cabello.

—No está mal querer casarse. Si tu ambición es ser una mujer de sociedad, yo digo que lo hagas. Sé que serás la mejor en lo que te propongas.— Los ojos de Narcisa brillan sospechosamente a la luz de las antorchas.

—¿Crees..? ¿Crees que Bella va a estar bien?— Andrómeda se muerde los labios.

—Ya sabes como es. Histriónica y dramática como nadie. Va a gritar, patalear, enfurecerse y luego lo aceptará. Me atrevo a decir que incluso sabrá sacarle provecho a la situación.— Narcisa la mira, con admiración en los ojos y Andrómeda le sonríe. Por un momento puede ver a la chica rubia que la seguía a todas partes de pequeñas y pensaba en ella como su heroína.

—Siempre he querido ser como tú. Eres tan fuerte y serena. Nada te inquieta. Admiro eso de ti, Meda.

—Eres más fuerte de lo que crees Cissy. También increíblemente valiente, solo que no lo sabes todavía. Algún día te verás con los mismos ojos con los que yo te veo. — Andrómeda sale de los dormitorios de las chicas y se dirige a uno de los cuartos sin usar en las mazmorras.

Thorfinn Rowle la espera, apoyado contra la pared de forma casual. Andrómeda lo mira y se lanza a sus brazos.

—¿Por qué tan ansiosa, pequeña dama?— Pregunta mientras le deshace las trenzas.

—No es de tu incumbencia.— Responde Andrómeda. Thor se ríe y la besa en la boca.

* * *

Amos observa a Ted con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cuándo la invitarás a salir?— Pregunta mirando a Andrómeda.

—Es solo una amiga. No creo que le guste de esa manera.

—Pero no negaste que a ti te guste.— Ted maldice la agudeza de su capitán.

—No me gusta.— Amos hace un sonido de asentimiento. Sus ojos dicen otra cosa, en ellos brillan la incredulidad y la compasión, Ted se enerva de inmediato. —De hecho, quería invitar a Amelia Bones a Hogsmeade este fin de semana.

Amos se burla. Ted se levanta y se dirige a la chica pelirroja. Amos observa con una ceja alzada la conversación. Amelia se sonroja y se ríe, para finalmente asentir. Ted, al contrario de cualquier chico enamorado, no sonríe. Es más, su expresión se ve cuidadosamente en blanco.

Amos mira a Ted y lo desafía sin palabras. El nacido de muggles ladea la cabeza. Amos suspira. Si aquello era necesario para que su segundo al mando sacara su cabeza de su culo, Amos lo haría con gusto. Además, la chica no era difícil de ver. No se parecía en nada a su flechazo anterior, una hermosa pelirroja llamada Molly Prewett, que lamentablemente solo había tenido ojos para el simplón de Arthur Weasley. Andrómeda Black era única en su clase. Había algo en la forma en la que se movía…

En fin. Necesitaba estar concentrado para esto. Se levantó de la mesa de Hufflepuff y marchó en dirección a la de Slytherin.

* * *

Andrómeda levantó la cabeza ante los súbitos murmullos. Amos Diggory, el capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff se dirigía a su mesa. Con el fin de semana de Hogsmeade y San Valentín tan cerca no era inusual que los estudiantes se acercaran al objeto de sus afectos para pedirles una cita. Andrómeda sabía que no tenía nada que ver con ella, así que agachó la cabeza y continuó cenando.

Para su sorpresa, alguien la cogió del hombro muy delicadamente. Andrómeda volteó y se encontró con los ojos azules de Amos Diggory.

—Sé que no hemos hablado mucho, Andrómeda. Pero me encantaría conocerte mejor. ¿Te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo?— Andrómeda lo observó, incrédula. Junto a ella, Rita Skeeter, del año de Bellatrix y una chismosa incorregible, le dio un codazo.

—Su- Supongo que sí.— Andrómeda tartamudeó de puro asombro. Amos le dio una sonrisa brillante. Thor la miró con enojo desde el asiento frente a ella. Skeeter chilló de emoción.

—Excelente, te veo el sábado en la escalera de las mazmorras. ¿A las diez suena bien?— Andrómeda asintió, aún sorprendida.

Amos no alcanzó a caminar unos metros cuando el gran salón estalló en murmullos.

¿La Slytherin antisocial con el Hufflepuff guapo? Imposible.

—Tenemos que hablar.— Thor, abandonando cualquier intento de disimulo. —Después de la cena, dónde siempre.

—¿Disculpa?— Preguntó Andrómeda, con una expresión cuidadosamente neutral.

Thor no le habló más el resto de la cena.

Apenas terminó de comer, Andrómeda se dirigió al salón vacío de las mazmorras. Thor la esperaba con una expresión de impaciencia.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!— Preguntó el chico. —Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo.— Thor sonaba triste. Incluso decepcionado.

—Mira Thor, nunca dijimos que éramos exclusivos. No estábamos saliendo.— La expresión del rubio hablaba por sí misma.

—Eres una perra absoluta, Andrómeda Black. — Rowle la miró como si no la conociera. —Eres tan cruel como Bella y tan fría como Narcisa. Me equivoqué contigo.

—Thor…— Andrómeda intentó cogerlo por el hombro. Él se la sacudió bruscamente.

—No me toques Black. Todas las Black son iguales. — Y con aquella declaración, Thorfinn Rowle salió del salón, y de la vida de Andrómeda, con un portazo.

* * *

Hogsmeade no era un lugar con muchas opciones para una cita. Estaba Madame Puddifoot, para los tradicionales, Honeydukes para los románticos, Zonko para los aventureros y Las tres escobas para los informales. Ted no creía que Amelia fuese la clase de chica que disfrutase de Madame Puddifoot. No quería arriesgarse con Zonko y Honeydukes era un poco demasiado. La llevaría a Las tres escobas para una cita sencilla y si todo iba bien, podrían pasear por el pueblo después.

El sábado se reunió con Amelia en la sala común. La chica estaba radiante, en un sweater amarillo y vaqueros oscuros.

—Amelia.— Saludó Ted. —Te ves radiante.

—Gracias. Tú no luces tan mal tampoco.— Ted vestía una camiseta informal y unos vaqueros. Nada especial. Le sonrió a Amelia.

Su sonrisa decayó un poco cuando vio a Amos salir apurado de la sala común. De seguro iba a encontrarse con Andrómeda. El capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff era el mejor amigo de Ted. También era un mujeriego y solo iba a salir con ella para probar un punto. Había querido decírselo, pero la chica había lucido tan emocionada por la cita y Ted no había tenido el corazón para romper su burbuja.

Amelia se aclaró la garganta. Le ofreció su brazo a la bruja y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

Cuando llegaron a Las tres escobas, Amelia pareció desinflarse. Hasta ahora, la cita había sido agradable. Caminaron al pueblo en vez de coger un carruaje y se habían reído mucho. El paisaje era una maravilla y el ejercicio había conseguido iluminar los ojos de Amelia. Luego fueron a la tienda de plumas y Amelia compró un pequeño set. Ted había insistido en pagar, ganándose una sonrisa de la chica. Después de eso, Las tres escobas parecía el lugar al que ir. Amelia estaba en claro desacuerdo.

—No es lo que esperaba. Muy original— Amelia se apresuró a tranquilizarlo. Ted notó su decepción de todas formas. Tal vez debería haberla llevado a Madame Puddifoot. —¿Puedes ir a buscar cervezas de mantequillas?

—Por supuesto. — Ted se levantó de inmediato, ansioso por complacerla. Si creyó que el día iba a mejorar, estaba equivocado. Desde la barra, pudo ver a Andrómeda y a Amos entrar al local. Amelia podía lucir radiante, sin embargo, Andrómeda estaba preciosa. La opacaba en todos los sentidos.

Estaba usando un vestido verde de manga larga que se aferraba a sus curvas. Tenía un poco de maquillaje y el cabello liso flotando en su espalda. Pendientes y pulseras de oro completaban su atuendo.

Amos estaba de pie junto a ella. Ambos reían. Andrómeda sujetaba una flor y una pequeña bolsa de Zonko. Amos había decidido arriesgarse.

Amos lo vio en la barra y lo saludó de forma entusiasta. Ambos se acercaron a saludar.

—¡Ted!— Exclamó Andrómeda. —¿Cómo has estado? Amos y yo hemos tenido una mañana maravillosa. ¡Me llevó a recoger flores por el pueblo y luego fuimos a Zonko!

—He estado bien, pero creo que debería volver con mi cita. No es bueno hacer esperar a Amelia.

—¡Pero que abarrotado está el bar! ¿Crees que podríamos sentarnos con ustedes?— Preguntó Amos.

—Por supuesto.— Ted marchó a la mesa. Amos pidió una cerveza de mantequilla y Andrómeda jugo de calabaza.

—¿Te encontraste con amigos?— Preguntó Amelia cuando volvió. A Ted no le pasó desapercibida la mirada apreciativa que le dio a Amos.

—Sí, vi a Amos y su cita.

—Cierto, su cita.— Dijo Amelia con desdén. —Esa Slytherin snob. Estoy con ella en Runas Antiguas y nunca habla con nadie. De seguro piensa que somos inferiores a ella.

—Andrómeda no es así. Es una chica muy agradable.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No creo que hablara contigo, eres nacido de muggles.

Ted iba a contestar cuando Andrómeda y Amos llegaron a la mesa.

—Hola, creo que no hemos sido presentadas. Me llamo Andrómeda Black.

Amelia miró a Andrómeda de arriba a abajo. Desde su cabello oscuro a sus sandalias verdes. Luego, lentamente, casi como una ocurrencia tardía, le sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Amelia Bones. — Andrómeda le sonríe, rezumando dulzura. Sabe que Amelia no la quiere allí, así que, por supuesto, se acomoda más en su silla. ¿Amor y relaciones? No eran su punto fuerte. ¿Pero esto? Andrómeda sabía cómo jugar.

* * *

El año pasa. Ted y Andrómeda se acercan cada vez más. No ocultan activamente su amistad, tampoco la exhiben. Andrómeda es demasiado cauta para aquello.

Las cosas con Amelia no habían funcionado. Se besaron, pero faltaba la chispa. Además, no se llevaba bien con Andrómeda y se sentía celosa de ella, incluso llegando a sugerir que había hablado más con Andrómeda que con ella en la cita.

Amos y Andrómeda estaban destinados al fracaso. Andrómeda no soportaba ser exhibida como un trofeo. Le recordaba incómodamente a su infancia. Amos tenía la mala costumbre de tratar a las mujeres como premios. No alcanzaron a volver al castillo antes de que estuvieran en las gargantas del otro. Y no en el buen sentido.

Entregan el proyecto de Artimancia. Resulta un éxito rotundo. Sacan la puntuación más alta de la clase. Su hechizo se vuelve popular en el castillo como un hechizo de broma.

Llega el verano. Andrómeda descubre nuevos métodos para escabullirse y enviar cartas. Se escriben casi a diario. Los primos de Ted se burlan de él y de su nueva "novia"

Pronto, las cartas se convierten en el mayor tesoro de Ted. Las guarda en una caja y sonríe al releerlas. La parte más brillante de su día es cuando llega Diana, su lechuza, con cartas de Andrómeda.

 _Querido Ted:_

 _Pronto será la boda de Bella. Las cosas no están bien en casa. Mi cuarto está junto al de ella y la oigo llorar todas las noches. A veces destruye su habitación, lo sé porque puedo oír los golpes. No quiere casarse con Rodolphus. Madre teme que se escape. Ha puesto a Silvina, nuestra elfina, a vigilarla. La ventana de su habitación ha sido sellada y Padre lleva con él los polvos flú todo el día. Han puesto una barrera anti aparición en la casa, supuestamente por protección contra los recientes ataques a sangre puras. Sabemos mejor. No es para mantener al resto fuera, es para mantener a Bella adentro._

 _Bella casi no come. Temo que pueda cometer alguna locura. Es obvio que mis padres no la conocen tan bien como yo, pues si lo hicieran se asegurarían de quitarle cuchillos, sogas, cinturones, pociones o cualquier cosa con la que sea capaz de causarse daño._

 _Cisa está preocupada. Piensa que Bella podría hacer un escándalo en la boda. Se la imagina con las túnicas tradicionales, a punto de firmar, cuando de pronto decide salir corriendo. Si fuese cualquier otra persona de quien hablamos, diría que Cisa tiene una imaginación muy activa. Pero hablamos de Bellatrix Black, la misma chica que a los trece años apuñaló a Lucius Malfoy con un abrecartas por respirar demasiado fuerte. La creo capaz de cualquier cosa._

 _No creo que forzarla a casarse sea la mejor decisión. ¿Hay matrimonios arreglados en el mundo muggle?_

 _Te extraña,_

 _Dromeda._

 _Querida Dromeda:_

 _Te he extrañado montones. Echo de menos oír tu risa y tu voz. Me gustaría que nos viéramos pero entiendo lo complicadas que están las cosas en tu hogar. Sería demasiado difícil._

 _Lo de Bellatrix es una lástima. No te mentiré y diré que parece una persona decente. Se ve loca. Pero nadie merece algo así. Ni siquiera el peor supremacista de sangre que exista. Aún no supero lo de Malfoy y el abrecartas._

 _En cuanto a tu pregunta. Si existen, pero es algo sumamente anormal. A veces se da en las familias reales o en las elites. Tampoco está muy bien visto._

 _¿Crees que a ti también te obliguen a casarte? Sería realmente horrible._

 _Mis primos han notado que me llegan muchas cartas. Piensan que tengo una novia. No me molesta, porque aparte de ser gracioso, consigue que me dejen en paz por más de cinco minutos mientras escribo._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Ted._

Andrómeda no lo admitiría ni muerta. Aquello era demasiado vergonzoso. Atesorar las cartas de Ted era una tontería. Una tontería aún mayor, sin embargo, era sentirse herida porque Ted encontrara graciosa la idea de ser novios.

Tal vez Ted no estaba interesado. No debería importarle. No eran nada. ¿Y sí..? No. Imposible. El mero pensamiento era aterrador. Andrómeda Black no estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo.

Andrómeda se obligó a dejar de pensar en tonterías. Se quitó su bata y se puso el vestido de dama de honor, que antes había estado guardado entre papel de seda.

Se miró al espejo. Y se miró una vez más. Hizo una doble toma de su cuerpo porque no podía creerlo. Bellatrix estaba más loca de lo que Andrómeda creía.

Entonces, dos golpes enérgicos en la puerta. Andrómeda abrió y vio a Narcisa sujetando su propio vestido. Ambas se miraron.

—Bellatrix está completamente loca.— Dijo Narcisa.

—Esta boda va a ser un puto desastre.— Contestó Andrómeda. Narcisa se rió y sacó un cigarrillo del escote de su túnica

—¿Fuego?— Andrómeda encendió la punta de su varita y presionó el cigarrillo de Narcisa. No hizo preguntas. No quería las respuestas.

Narcisa fumó. Andrómeda se maquilló frente al espejo. Se quedaron así un rato, dudando entre usar o no los vestidos.

—Yo digo…— Comenzó Andrómeda con cautela. — Que nos lo pongamos y si es una broma de Bella, Madre puede encantarlos para que sean de otro color.

—Madre se dará cuenta muy tarde. Ya está en el jardín, recibiendo invitados. No creo que los haya visto.

Andrómeda se encogió de hombros y se puso el vestido. Dejó su cabello en una trenza apretada. No valía la pena arreglarse demasiado para este desastre de boda.

Narcisa se puso el suyo. Lucía inquietantemente etérea en su vestido blanco. Si estaba muy quieta, alguien podría confundirla con una de las estatuas de ángel del jardín. Era todo mármol blanco con detalles en plata. Sus ojos grises, que compartía con Sirius y Regulus, le daban un toque irreal.

Caminaron hasta la puerta de Bella. Ya casi era hora de salir. Ambas dudaron.

—Eres la mayor.— Narcisa dijo en tono petulante. —Tú debes tocar.

Andrómeda suspiró ante su mirada expectante, pero tocó la puerta.

Bellatrix abrió, aún en bata.

—Que bien que estén aquí. Necesito ayuda con el vestido.— Se hizo a un lado, con aire de aburrimiento, y las dejó entrar.

Bellatrix se quitó su bata y cogió el vestido que estaba sobre su cama. Era un vestido negro hasta el piso, hecho de seda y encaje. Andrómeda sacudió la cabeza y ocultó su sonrisa.

Las hermanas la ayudaron a entrar en el vestido. No lo parecía, pero entre las mangas largas y el corte sirena, era bastante pesado. Bella observó su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió. Su cabello oscuro estaba recogido en un peinado elaborado. Aseguró el velo con ayuda de Narcisa y Andrómeda la ayudó a pintarse los labios de rojo .

Cuando Bella estuvo lista, Andrómeda abrió la ventana y lanzó chispas blancas hacia el jardín, la señal acordada. Al instante, todos tomaron ubicación. Andrómeda veía a su madre, sentada en primera fila. A Regulus con los anillos. A su padre en un costado.

Salieron de la casa, cada una con un ramo de rosas rojas. Narcisa iba primero, del brazo de Sirius. Andrómeda tras ella con Rabastan. Luego, Bella con su padre, y por último Regulus.

Andrómeda escuchó los jadeos de asombro cuando entraron. No se dio cuenta si fue por sus vestidos o por el de Bella, que parecía ir a un funeral y no a una boda.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de su madre, Druella, de pie junto a la tía Walburga. Ambas tenían una expresión furiosa en el rostro. Druella parpadeó y de repente tenía el aspecto neutral de una dama sangre pura. A diferencia de su cuñada, Walburga no pudo camuflar su molestia e hizo un ruido estrangulado cuando el cortejo pasó junto a ella.

Andrómeda ignoró toda la ceremonia. Estaba más preocupada por lo que Ted había dicho en su carta. ¿Y si a ella la forzaban a casarse? De repente la boda de Bellatrix ya no parecía graciosa. Parecía un mal presagio.

Dentro de la nube brumosa que era el futuro, solo había algo claro. Ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando que la casaran con un purasangre.

* * *

Alphard Black era el hermano mayor de Cygnus Black. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos grises. Era encantador, soltero y asquerosamente rico. Debido a esto, Andrómeda tuvo que abrirse camino entre una multitud de brujas para hablar con su tío.

—Ah, la pequeña Andrómeda.— El hombre exclamó. Llevaba una túnica azul oscuro que contrastaba con sus ojos. —Tantas lunas sin verte. ¡Mira cuanto creciste! Ya eres toda una señorita.

—Tío Alphard.— Contestó ella.

—¡Mira! Ya va a comenzar el vals nupcial. Hazme un favor y concédele a este pobre viejo el primer baile.— Alphard Black era de todo, menos un pobre viejo. A sus cuarenta años era uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo mágico.

—No estás viejo, tío Alphard.

—Lo sé. Pero, ¿De qué otra forma iba a convencer a una chica guapa y de seguro con muchos pretendientes para que baile conmigo?— A pesar de todo, Andrómeda se encontró riendo.

—Justo acerca de eso quería hablarte.— Andrómeda tomó la mano del mago mayor y lo arrastró a la pista de baile, que comenzaba a llenarse tras el baile de los novios.

—¿Algún pretendiente te da problemas? Aún tengo mi bate de mi época en el equipo de Slytherin. Y conozco algunos maleficios muy útiles…— Los ojos de Alphard brillaron con malicia.

—No quiero casarme obligada como Bella.— Soltó de sopetón, interrumpiendo a Alphard. —Quiero una salida.

—Está bien. — Parpadeó el mago. —¿Asumo que no quieres que tus padres sepan?

Andrómeda asintió.

—Ven a verme la próxima semana. Creo que puedo encontrar una solución.

* * *

Andrómeda llegó a través del flú. La chimenea del tío Alphard estaba sucia y llena de cenizas. Andrómeda intentó no tocar nada para no arruinar sus túnicas verdes.

—Andrómeda, ¡Que alegría verte!— Alphard la ayudó a salir de la chimenea y la hizo pasar al salón de su apartamento de soltero El salón era un lugar acogedor, con dos grandes sillones dominando la estancia. Una de las paredes estaba cubierta por una estantería repleta de libros y en la otra había una ventana con una vista privilegiada del callejón Diagon.

Andrómeda notó entonces una mesa entre los sillones, repleta de pergaminos y libros. Había plumas y tinteros dispersos aquí y allá.

—¿Quieres té?— Preguntó el hombre. Andrómeda sacudió la cabeza. —Debo insistir. Creo que esta es una de las discusiones que requieren de té.

Alphard agitó su varita y un juego de té entró flotando en una bandeja. Aterrizó con suavidad en la mesa y Andrómeda se apresuró a mover algunos pergaminos para hacerle espacio.

—¡Casi lo olvido!— Exclamó el mago y volvió a agitar su varita. Una jarra con galletas entró flotando desde la cocina.

Alphard comenzó a servir el té en silencio. Andrómeda lo hubiese interrumpido, pero ella era una señorita y las señoritas permitían al anfitrión llevar el ritmo de la conversación.

—Siempre has sido la más correcta de tus hermanas, Meda.— Escuchar el apodo de su infancia casi la hizo derramar su té. —La más sensata. ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada. No ha pasado nada, tío. — Andrómeda contestó.

—¿No quieres casarte? ¿Ser la perfecta señorita sangre pura?— Alphard cogió una galleta, aparentemente despreocupado. Andrómeda ocultó su sonrisa en su taza de té. Ella no se intimidaba con aquella clase de cosas.

—¿Tan terrible es?— Alphard suspiró.

—Para prevenir tu matrimonio, debemos prevenir cualquier negociación matrimonial. Con un contrato de compromiso, será imposible casarte de forma mágica y Cygnus moriría antes de casarte a lo muggle.

—¿Estás sugiriendo…?— Andrómeda no se atrevió a verbalizarlo. Era imposible.

—¿Qué busques un chico y te comprometas con él en matrimonio? Absolutamente.

* * *

—Cisa, cariño, ¿Sabes en dónde está Andrómeda?— Narcisa levantó la vista desde su bordado con aburrimiento para mirar a su madre

—Creo que está donde el tío Alphard.— Contestó con desinterés. —Fue a buscar un libro o algo así.

—¿Libro? ¿Qué libro?— Por primera vez, Narcisa se dio cuenta de los peligros de la endogamia. Si no tenías cuidado, podías terminar con una hija como Druella. Amaba a su madre, pero podía reconocer que no era la más brillante. Menos mal que Lu y ella no estaban relacionados.

—No lo sé.— Se escuchó el ruido inconfundible de pasos en el vestíbulo. —¿Por qué no le preguntas?

Su madre salió corriendo de la habitación de una forma sumamente juvenil. Narcisa sacudió la cabeza y recogió el libro que había ocultado cuando su madre entró. Nunca había sido buena para bordar de todas formas.

* * *

Andrómeda consideró cuidadosamente sus opciones. Thor, Amos, Ted, Nott, Yaxley y Rabastan. Eran demasiados. Debía pensarlo bien.

Primero estaba Thor, un Slytherin como ella. Sabría que el contrato no significaba nada. El problema era que la odiaba y era un sangre pura, por lo que incluso si lo conseguía convencer, podrían obligarla a casarse.

Luego Amos, a quien no conocía tan bien pero era amable. Probablemente no lo entendería.

Ted era un nacido de muggles. Encontraba aquello totalmente arcaico. Era su mejor amigo y haría cualquier cosa por ella. Su sangre hacía imposible que la forzaran a casarse con él. Pero Andrómeda estaba enamorada de él.

Nott y Yaxley eran detestables. Eran sangre pura y de familias respetables, lo que aumentaba el riesgo.

Rabastan haría cualquier cosa por permanecer cerca de Bella y probablemente obligaría a Andrómeda él mismo.

No le gustaba, pero Ted era su mejor opción.

 _Querido Ted:_

 _Tengo que discutir algo de suma urgencia contigo. Tiene que ser en persona. ¿Podemos reunirnos en el caldero chorreante este viernes a las dos?_

 _Por favor, estoy desesperada. Necesito tu ayuda._

 _Tuya,_

 _Dromeda._

Tras enviar la carta, Andrómeda sentía el corazón pesado. No se sintió mejor cuando Ted le respondió la carta, muy preocupado, y le dijo que sí.

No se sintió bien en toda la semana. El viernes se despertó y no pudo probar bocado. Tenía el estómago apretado. Se puso sus túnicas grises favoritas, pero ni siquiera aquello consiguió animarla.

Llegó al caldero chorreante a través de aparición. No quería empeorar su apariencia cubriéndose de cenizas. Ted estaba sentado junto al flú. Lucia preocupado.

—¡Andrómeda!— Exclamó en cuanto la vio. —¡Dios mío! ¡Estás pálida!

Andrómeda sonrió sin ganas.

—¡Ted!— Se dejó abrazar por el Hufflepuff. Se sentía reconfortante. Ted olía bien y la hacía sentirse segura.

—¡He estado tan preocupado!— Murmuró contra su pelo.

—Vamos, iremos al apartamento de mi tío y te explicaré todo.— Andrómeda sabía que tenían que moverse. Ya estaban atrayendo miradas curiosas y este no era un tema que se pudiese discutir en público.

Ted la siguió obedientemente. De pronto, sintió una mano en la de ella. Miró a Ted en busca de una explicación.

—Tenías esta mirada en tus ojos. Como si estuvieras sufriendo.

Andrómeda le sonrió. Estaba a punto de llorar. Subieron unas escaleras y entraron al apartamento de Alphard. Andrómeda tenía copia de la llave desde su última visita.

—¿Recuerdas lo que preguntaste, acerca del matrimonio?— Andrómeda no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Si te podían obligar a ti también?

—Me hizo pensar. Hablé con mi tío, y la única solución es que me comprometa con alguien. En el mundo mágico, los contratos de compromiso son irrompibles. De forma mágica no me podría casar con nadie y mis padres…— Ted la interrumpió. No quería perder a Andrómeda

—No querrán que te cases a lo muggle. Pero, Dromeda…— Ted estaba pálido. La preocupación parecía tragárselo.

—Suena descabellado, lo sé. ¿Podrías comprometerte conmigo?— Ted comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Andrómeda lo miró ofendida.

— Por supuesto, ¡Realmente me asustaste! Pensé que me ibas a anunciar tu matrimonio con algún purista de sangre. Si todo lo que necesitas para salvarte es comprometerte conmigo, lo haré gustoso.— Andrómeda se lanzó sobre Ted y lo abrazó. Luego, dándose cuenta de lo impropio de la situación, intentó retroceder. Ted la detuvo.

Ted la sostuvo unos minutos. Más tarde, Andrómeda fue a la cocina a preparar té y Ted quedó solo en el sofá. Cuando Alphard abrió la puerta de su casa, lo primero que vio fue un mago desconocido, sentado en su salón.

—¡¿Quién eres?!— Exigió el mago, poniendo su varita en el cuello de Ted.

—Ted Tonks, señor. Soy amigo de su sobrina. — Ted alzó las manos lentamente. —Ella está en la cocina.

—¿Qué sucede, Ted? Oí gritos…— La voz de Andrómeda se fue apagando al entrar al salón. Sacó su varita y la apuntó a su tío. Tal vez era una trampa y Alphard solo había fingido ayudarla.

—Petrificus Totalus.— Alphard hechizó a Ted y se volvió hacia Andrómeda. —Dime por qué te acercaste a mí en la boda de Bella.— Andrómeda lo observó, perpleja. —¿Y bien?

—Quería evitar que me casaran a la fuerza.— Comenzando a entender lo que Alphard hacía, Andrómeda aprovechó. —¿Cómo me llamabas cuando era niña?

—Meda.— Respondió Alphard sin dudar. — Lo siento por eso, pero como están las cosas y con el marido de Bella…

Ambos bajaron las varitas. Andrómeda despetrificó a Ted.

—No te di la llave de mi apartamento para que trajeras chicos.

—Me dijiste que encontrara un chico en el que confiara para firmar el contrato. Aquí está.— Alphard se veía horrorizado.

—Eres una maldita Gryffindor, eso es lo que eres.— Alphard dijo. —Si realmente es lo que quieres hacer, no te lo voy a impedir. Pero quiero saber quién es este chico primero.

—Él es Ted Tonks. Va en mi año, en Hufflepuff y es mi mejor amigo.— Ted le sonrió a Andrómeda. Alphard no se veía convencido.

—Entonces, Ted. — Alphard se inclinó hacia el chico con un aire amenazante. Sus ojos grises, tan inquietantemente parecidos a los de Walburga, se volvieron de acero. —¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo?

—Lo tengo claro, señor.— La voz de Ted sobresaltó a Andrómeda. La pregunta de Alphard admitía solo una respuesta y Ted, con sorprendente dignidad, había contestado.

—No podrás casarte. No podrás comprometerte.

—Solo en el mundo mágico. Soy nacido de muggles— Alphard lo miró con un brillo amenazante en los ojos.

—Cuando la familia de Andrómeda se entere te van a perseguir. Te van a odiar. Van a usar toda su influencia para arruinarte. — Andrómeda contuvo el aliento. No había pensado aquello.

—Siempre puedo volver al mundo muggle, poner un café o una tienda. Incluso podría ser un investigador privado, no sería difícil con ayuda de la magia.

Alphard lo miró con furia.

—¿Están completamente seguros?— Andrómeda miró a Ted. Ted asintió.

—Lo estamos.— Alphard se levantó y sacó un fajo de pergamino de un estante. —Es un contrato estándar. Muy sencillo, sin propiedades. Firmen en la parte de abajo, sobre su nombre. Yo también firmaré, como testigo.

Andrómeda cogió la pluma y firmó. Ted la miró a los ojos y cogió la pluma. Firmó también, al igual que Alphard.

—Bueno.— Dijo Alphard agitando su varita. Tres vasos y una botella de whisky de fuego llegaron flotando. —Creo que tenemos un compromiso que celebrar.

* * *

Andrómeda sabe que el compromiso matrimonial va a estallar en sus caras. Probablemente tenga que huir en algún momento dado. Y para eso, necesita recursos.

Comienza lento, cada vez que va al callejón Diagon compra una joya. Baratijas, como anillos o pendientes de oro. Ted le ha dicho que son muy apreciadas en el mundo muggle, pero para Andrómeda no tienen ningún valor. ¿Joyas del mismo metal que las monedas? Baratijas.

Las guarda en el bolsillo de una de sus túnicas. Luego se da cuenta que no es una situación sostenible y se compra un baúl de tres compartimientos que deja en casa de su tío.

Alphard alza una ceja cuando la ve llegar con el baúl, pero no hace ningún comentario y le permite mantenerlo en la biblioteca.

Lentamente, se vuelve más audaz. Hace pequeños retiros de gringotts. No es mucho, unos galeones aquí y allá. Cuando tiene que comprarle un regalo a la tía Walburga, en vez de retirar cien, retira 150. Cuando su madre la envía a sacar un collar de la bóveda Black, ella retira veinte galeones.

Cuando comienzan a hablar de cortejos y contratos de compromiso, Andrómeda retira más dinero. Dobla las cantidades que la envían a retirar. Compra anillos y gargantillas más gruesas. Cosas sencillas y fáciles de vender en el mundo muggle.

No comete el error de actuar distinto. Luce igual de indiferente ante las discusiones de alianzas potenciales, bebés y matrimonios. No grita, no se exalta, ni siquiera frunce el ceño. Observa con un callado interés. Tampoco se muestra ansiosa, hace sus habituales desprecios a Yaxley y a Nott. Abofetea nuevamente a Rabastan cuando intenta arrinconarla en una de las esquinas de la mansión Lestrange.

El verano comienza a llegar a su fin. Se envía cartas con Ted y a veces, gracias a Alphard, incluso consiguen verse. Es tras una de esas ocasiones en la que su tío la detiene.

—Andrómeda.— Dice Alphard. —¿Estás enamorada de ese chico?

Andrómeda no responde. Se mira las manos y agacha la cabeza.

—Chiquilla tonta.— Alphard luce a punto de desmayarse. —No hiciste esto por él ¿O sí?

—No. Ted me ayudó a darme cuenta de lo mala que es mi situación. Nada más.

—Quiero que entiendas algo. — La coge por la barbilla y la obliga a mirarlo a los ojos. —No puedes dejar que emociones débiles te gobiernen. Eres una Black. Los Black no permiten que el amor o alguna otra tontería los ciegue, o los vuelva débiles. Los Black no pierden de vista sus objetivos.

—Cuando lo descubran ya no seré una Black.— Andrómeda no cree que valga la pena discutir con lo demás.

—Siempre serás una Black. Walburga puede borrarte de su horrible tapiz, Bella y Narcisa pueden fingir que no te conocen, incluso Cygnus puede bloquear tu acceso a gringotts. Pero nunca podrán cambiar tu sangre, ni borrar de tu memoria nuestra historia y tradiciones. Black es mucho más que un apellido.

El discurso del tío Alphard suena a fatalidad. Es una señal. Esa misma noche, Andrómeda comienza a preparar una mochila de emergencia.

* * *

 _Querida Dromeda:_

 _De seguro ya lo sabes, pero hoy llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts. ¡Soy el nuevo Capitán del equipo de Quiddicht de Hufflepuff! Amos, como ya sabes, se graduó el año anterior. No creo que haga tantos cambios en la formación del equipo, pero sí haré algunos ajustes. Mis padres están orgullosos, aunque realmente no entienden el Quiddicht._

 _Espero que vayas a todos mis partidos, ahora que soy capitán. Significaría mucho para mí. Ver tu cara en la multitud ayudará a calmar mis nervios. Me gustaría verte en mis colores alguna vez._

 _A lo mejor en mi camiseta. Y con el cabello suelto, pero al natural._

 _¿Cómo te ha ido con tu problema? ¿Ya lo saben las serpientes?_

 _Te quiere,_

 _Ted._

 _Querido Ted:_

 _¡Felicidades por ser el nuevo capitán de Hufflepuff! Por supuesto que iré a tus partidos, pero no prometo vestir amarillo y negro._

 _¿Solo en tu camiseta, Tonks? Y creí que los Slytherins eran los ambiciosos._

 _Me ha ido bien. Hasta ahora, 3500. No tienen idea. No estoy segura de que sea suficiente como para pagar mi idea. Pero T se ha ofrecido a pagarlo por mí si algo sucede._

 _Es inevitable. Los rumores dicen que Y planea solicitar en Halloween. Y R en Navidad. No es un buen augurio. Los odio a ambos. Que no daría por la oportunidad de maldecirlos hasta que les sea imposible tener hijos._

 _Te extraña,_

Dromeda.

 _Querida Dromeda:_

 _Te he extrañado horrores. De seguro ya lo sabes, maldita sea la percepción Slytherin. Y no soy ambicioso, Black. No es ambición cuando podría suceder._

 _En cuanto a tu plan, es un monto considerable. Es como dos veces el sueldo de un alto cargo del ministerio. Para haberlo juntado en semanas, no está nada mal._

 _Me alegro por T. Él y tú parecen haberse unido mucho._

 _En cuant Y, me encantaría patear sus culos a la manera muggle. ¿No entienden que no es no? Ya los has espantado incontables veces y aun así, siguen insistiendo. La cultura está jodida, Dromeda. Que puedan comprarte aunque tú no quieras tener nada que ver con ellos es francamente primitivo, incluso repugnante. Es totalmente horroroso._

 _Espero con ansias llegar a Hogwarts para poder vernos más seguido. Ya lo he dicho antes, pero extraño tu risa y tu voz. Lo que no extraño es tu sarcasmo, bruja. (Es broma, incluso extraño eso de ti, princesa.)_

 _Te quiere,_

 _Ted._

 _Pd: Me causa mucha gracia escribir en código_.

Una vez en Hogwarts, Andrómeda y Ted se reúnen constantemente. Al principio lo hacen en la biblioteca, hasta que Andrómeda decide que es demasiado público. Luego lo hacen en las cocinas, porque la mayoría de las cosas son mejores tras una taza de té y unas galletas.

Hablan acerca de todo y nada a la vez. Han conseguido un nuevo nivel de confianza. Usualmente son planes a futuro y susurros acerca de los mortífagos y su misterioso líder, el señor oscuro. Ambos ven con preocupación el aumento del prejuicio de sangre.

Ted y Andrómeda saben que si su amistad se hace conocida, no será vista con buenos ojos.

Por fortuna, el primer partido de la temporada es Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor. Gracias a esto, Andrómeda no se verá fuera de lugar alentando a Hufflepuff. Muchos Slytherins hacen lo mismo, incluso hay algunos que visten de amarillo.

Andrómeda se sienta sola, como siempre, en la parte del medio de las gradas. Cuando los jugadores entran a la cancha y dan una vuelta de calentamiento, son aclamados por el público. Ted pasa frente a ella, en su escoba, y le sonríe.

Andrómeda se siente menos sola al ver la sonrisa brillante en la cara de su mejor amigo.

El partido es corto, el buscador de Hufflepuff ve la snitch apenas tras quince minutos de juego. Hufflepuff gana 150 a 20. En medio del caos que es la celebración, Andrómeda ve a Ted levantando en sus hombros al buscador. De una forma totalmente impulsiva, se acerca a él en público.

Los ojos de Ted se iluminan cuando la ve. Andrómeda continúa avanzando, aprovechando que nadie la observa en el mar de túnicas amarillas. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, Ted la atrae hacia él y la besa. Andrómeda grita de sorpresa, al sentirse caer, pero el ruido es ahogado por la boca de Ted sobre la de ella.

Ted la sostiene casi en el aire, para suplir la diferencia de altura. Besa como si se les acabara el tiempo, pero se preocupa de sostenerla con cuidado, para que no se caiga. Es sorprendentemente dulce.

Andrómeda no sabía que necesitaba esto tanto. Se reclina contra Ted, sudoroso en su uniforme de Quiddicht, y enreda sus manos en su cabello. Ted sonríe en el beso y Andrómeda se encuentra replicando sus acciones.

Se separan y se quedan abrazados un largo rato, mirándose a los ojos. La celebración continúa a su alrededor, nadie parece darse cuenta de lo que acaban de hacer.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade?— Pregunta Ted, un poco sonrojado.

Andrómeda sonríe.

—Por supuesto que sí.— Le da un beso en los labios y se aleja con un balanceo de caderas presumido.

Ted la ve alejarse, absolutamente sorprendido y fuera de balance, y maldice por lo bajo. Andrómeda lo iba a volver loco.

* * *

Mantienen su relación oculta. Andrómeda es muy buena en pasar desapercibida y Ted conoce los mejores lugares para besarse sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Además, hay algo acerca del peligro y lo prohibido que hace que su cuerpo hierva.

Llega la navidad y Andrómeda se va a casa con el corazón pesado. Apenas ve a su madre, sabe que Yaxley ha solicitado un cortejo. La mirada de emoción y avaricia en los ojos de Druella es una confirmación de sus mayores temores.

Durante la cena y con todos presentes, Druella decide hacer un brindis.

—Por las solicitudes de cortejo que hemos recibido para Meda. Quiero que sepan que su padre y yo lo hemos discutido en profundidad y hemos decidido aceptar la de los Yaxley. Mañana será la firma de los documentos.— Las reacciones fueron variadas. Bella lucía orgullosa, Rodolphus indiferente, Rabastan furioso y Cygnus entusiasmado.

—No.— Dijo Andrómeda con una sonrisa en su rostro. Narcisa se atragantó con su jugo de calabaza.

—Andrómeda, no causes una escena.— Druella dijo en tono peligroso.

—No estoy causando una escena, madre. No quiero que Yaxley me corteje y ciertamente no quiero casarme.

—¡Harás lo que yo te diga mientras vivas bajo mi techo!— Andrómeda se limpió los labios con la servilleta, se puso de pie calmadamente y sonrió.

—Qué bueno que aquello tenga una solución tan sencilla.— Dijo mirando a Druella directo a los ojos. Luego volteó y subió a su habitación. Empacó todo calmadamente y se apareció en casa del tío Alphard, donde se sentó a esperar.

Su padre no tardó en aparecer allí.

—¡Andrómeda! ¡Regresa a casa en este instante!— Andrómeda lo miró con aburrimiento. —Hija, por favor, si Yaxley es el problema podemos buscar a otro.

—No quiero casarme con nadie.— Su padre no lucía feliz con la respuesta de Andrómeda.

—Fuerzas mi mano al hacer esto.— Cygnus suspiró. —Voy a tener que firmar en tu nombre un contrato de compromiso.

—No puedes.— Andrómeda se estaba cansando de su padre. ¿No se daba cuenta que ella tenía la mano ganadora?

—Sí puedo, señorita, porque soy tu padre y puedo actuar como tu representante legal en estos asuntos.

—No puedes, porque ya firmé uno. — Cygnus la miró con la boca abierta.

—¿Con quién?— Preguntó con los dientes apretados.

—Con un muggle nacido de Hufflepuff.

—¡¿Con un sangre sucia?!— Cygnus estaba rojo de rabia. —Escúchame bien, Andrómeda. No tienes idea del error que cometiste. Si te llegas a casar con él, dejarás de ser una Black. Por ahora, hasta que recapacites y te disculpes con tu pobre madre y conmigo, ya no vivirás con nosotros y tu acceso a Gringotts será revocado.

—De acuerdo.— Andrómeda contestó con total tranquilidad. Había pasado meses preparando esta jugada. Tenía claro los riesgos y no iba a retroceder.

Cygnus la abofeteó. El golpe fue tan fuerte que la hizo parpadear bruscamente para evitar las lágrimas. Andrómeda cuadró los hombros y lo miró directo a los ojos. Cygnus rehuyó su mirada. Parecía que su calma había conseguido enfurecer a su padre.

—Piensa en lo que hiciste, chica estúpida. Acabas de arruinar toda tu vida.— Y con esto, el mago desapareció.

Andrómeda se sentó de nuevo en el sofá. Alphard llegó de la fiesta en la que estaba y la encontró allí, mirando a la nada y con la mejilla izquierda roja. No le preguntó nada, le curó el golpe y le acarició el cabello como a una niña pequeña. Solo entonces, Andrómeda se permitió llorar.

* * *

 _Querido Ted:_

 _Está hecho. Ya no tenemos por qué ocultarnos. Estoy viviendo con el tío Alphard ahora. Te envío tu regalo con este búho. Espero que te agrade._

 _Te ama,_

 _Dromeda._

Cuando Ted recibió una carta así de corta de Andrómeda, junto con su regalo de navidad, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Andrómeda no escribía en frases tan cortas y sus cartas solían ser largas y animadas.

Por mucho que la chica insistiera en que había querido irse de casa por meses, Ted sabía que no estaba bien.

Así que decidió aparecerse y entregarle su regalo en persona. Andrómeda le había regalado un alfiler de corbata y una bufanda nueva, de color gris. Ted planeaba regalarle un collar con una serpiente y un tejón grabados, sin embargo, al notar su falta de ánimo, decidió agregar un canasto lleno de cosas que a Andrómeda le gustaban.

Escogió calderos de Honeydukes, sales de baño, plumas de azúcar, adornos para el cabello, novelas muggles y un sinfín de cosas más, incluyendo su camiseta de Quiddicht.

Cuando llegó al apartamento de Alphard, lo primero que vio fue a Andrómeda envuelta en una manta en el sillón, con los ojos hinchados y el cabello revuelto.

Alphard lo miró de arriba a abajo y suspiró de alivio.

—¡Qué bueno que llegaste, chico! Ha estado inconsolable por días y no sé qué hacer.— El mago parecía estar desconcertado por su sobrina. —Los dejo— Alphard Black salió corriendo de la habitación, o al menos realizó la versión sangre pura de salir corriendo.

—Dromeda.— Dijo Ted. Al instante, la cara de la muchacha se iluminó.

—¡Ted!— Dijo con alegría genuina. Luego se cubrió la cara con las manos. —¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? Me hubiese arreglado un poco. ¡Soy un desastre!— Lucía profundamente avergonzada.

Ted cogió las muñecas de la chica y suavemente le apartó las manos de la cara.

—Te ves igual de hermosa que siempre.— Le besó los nudillos con suavidad. —Traje tu regalo y algunas cosas que pensé que disfrutarías

La curiosidad de Andrómeda venció su vergüenza. Miró tímidamente la cesta que Ted traía. Olió las sales de baño, hojeó las novelas y se rió cuando vio la camiseta. Entonces, Ted supo que iban a estar bien.

* * *

No se vuelven a separar. Se sientan juntos en el tren. Ted se alegra cuando Andrómeda se lleva bien con sus amigos. Todos le dicen lo afortunado que es por estar con una chica tan guapa y simpática como Dromeda, como todos la llaman. Ted, el novio orgulloso, no para de presumir que fue aceptada en el programa de formación de sanadores.

Va a todos sus partidos de Quiddicht y a algunas practicas. El equipo la conoce y la saludan en los pasillos. Andrómeda tiene su lealtad eterna después de ayudarlos a estudiar.

Los Hufflepuff la aceptan como una más. El ser rechazada por su familia y casa hace que todos busquen proteger a Dromeda y Ted está bien con eso. Los Hufflepuff cuidan de los suyos. En la final de la copa de Quiddicht, Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw, Andrómeda usa la camiseta de Ted y se sienta en las gradas de Hufflepuff. Ted se ríe al verla, vestida con su camiseta y con el cabello suelto y rizado.

—Si ganas, prometo que me verás solo con tu camiseta.— Grita Andrómeda, jugueteando con el botón de sus vaqueros. La gradería silba y Ted se sonroja.

Hufflepuff gana. Ted la besa y Andrómeda lo arrastra para su propia celebración privada.

* * *

Andrómeda estaba acostumbrada a ser invisible. Ahora todos parecen prestarle atención. No solo es la constante protección de los Hufflepuff o el desprecio de los Slytherins, algunos Gryffindor la paran en los pasillos y le dicen que admiran su valentía o Ravenclaws con los que nunca ha hablado dicen que es muy inteligente.

Dromeda extraña a sus hermanas. Nunca había tenido tantos amigos como ahora, pero no es lo mismo. No puede parar de pensar en la última conversación que tuvo con Bellatrix.

Andrómeda había preguntado por qué se había casado si no amaba a Rodolphus.

"No se trata de amor con nosotros, hermanita. Es sobre lujuria, sobre honor, sobre la familia. Las relaciones no son acerca de amor. Hice lo que me correspondía. Un matrimonio adecuado para una señorita sangre pura." La respuesta de Bellatrix resuena en su cabeza. Se casó con Rodolphus porque ese era su deber. Dromeda abandonó su deber por amor. No sabe si hizo lo correcto.

Tal vez nunca lo sabrá. Por primera vez en la vida las hermanas Black están separadas. Dromeda no sabe que también lo estarán durante la guerra. No sabe que es ella la que le da el empujón final a Bellatrix para ser una mortífaga con lo que percibe como una traición. Tampoco sabe que se casará con Ted. Ni que tendrá una hija, a la que le pondrá un nombre de estrella. Porque los nombres son importantes y nunca dejará de honrar las tradiciones Black.

Dromeda no sabe nada. Y es absolutamente refrescante.


End file.
